As the End Nears
by AngelicFox12
Summary: A new division created by the soul society is sent out to keep watch over the Human world, a new threat arises only to destroy the peace. What will happen now, only time will tell.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 1…**

**The Calm before the Storm**

Three months have passed since the defeat of Aizen and peace had not only come to the soul society, but also to the human world as well. There was always the ever present attack of hollows, a few rogue shinigami running around, maybe the occasional Konso, or soul barrier as it's also called. Ichigo Kurosaki had finished up school finally; unfortunately he was still living with his dad at the moment, currently looking for a place of his own. Rukia had returned to the soul society to continue her duties there, though Ichigo does tend to get random visits from random captain's and lieutenants from the soul society, the ever more present random visits from his friends there in the human world and the annoying visits from ever present spirits.

Ichigo Kurosaki, currently sitting in his room at his desk had a list of current apartments that were opening up. He was reading over them and looking rather annoyed at the moment as he couldn't wrap his mind around which one's sounded good enough. Sighing in annoyance, he stood from his chair pushing it back and listening to it topple over. He turned and stared at it and shook his head before walking over, picking the chair up and pushing it back into place right infront of the desk. Wearing a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt with some random design on the front and his stocking feet right now, Ichigo was half tempted to go out just to go clear his mind. It seemed like a good idea so he just shrugged and walked to his bedroom door.

Reaching for the doorknob, he turned the handle and opened the door only to step out of the way as someone came flying through the door.

"ICHIGO!" the person yelled as they went to kick Ichigo with a flying kick.

Ichigo on the other just ignored the yell of his name as he watched his father fly through his door and than crash into the wall. He stepped through the door and than walked out and down the stairs. He passed his two sisters and than slid his shoes on before walking out the door. The sun was shining and he was aware it was around noon, not having eaten much in the past few hours except for maybe a couple of cookie's that Yuzu had baked up and the soda he had brought up to his room earlier that day. Oh well, he's gone longer than that before without any food.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Ichigo continued his walk down the street. His hands within the pockets of his blue jeans, he shifted his gaze around as he walked passed the area where his mother had died. What made him stop though was not the thought of his mother, but the blonde that was currently standing there. Staring up at the sky it seemed what the blonde was doing. Ichigo not knowing how long he had been standing there staring was only now aware that the blonde was not looking at the sky anymore, more like…staring at him, oh crap, the kid had spotted him staring.

Ichigo looked around quickly as if he wanted to make it look like he wasn't caught, though that didn't seem to be working all too well. He looked down at the ground only to look back over and catch the laugh that was coming from said blonde, but the blonde's head quickly snapped to the side and glanced over in another direction the smile disappearing and his eyes wide before he glanced back towards where Ichigo was, Ichigo now looking in the direction that the blonde had looked in. The blonde kid decided to take his leave, turning and running in the opposite direction only to disappear in a matter of seconds.

Ichigo could see someone coming only realizing it was Orihime. By the time that Ichigo actually decided to look back over to where the kid was he noticed they were gone. Tilting his head a little and than looking around Ichigo just wondered where they went.

_"huh…that was quick…"_ he thought to himself.

"Ichigo…" Orihime stated as she walked over to him, but not getting any answer out of him she tilted her head and said, "Hello, Ichigo…"

That finally got his attention, he looked over towards her and said, "oh, good afternoon Orihime." He smiled.

"What ya looking at?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just I saw some kid and than you came along."

"A kid? There were no kids around here." She stated as she glanced around and than looked back at Ichigo raising an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about.

Okay, so there was no kid there? Than what the hell was he seeing, he was sure there was some kid standing there staring at the sky. Ichigo glanced back over towards the spot the kid was standing and stared at it for a bit and than let out a sigh just shaking the thought. Maybe there was no kid there; maybe he was just seeing things; looking back to Orihime who was giving him a weird look which he just looked away slightly.

"So..." Started Ichigo as he raised a hand and very discreetly rubbed the back of his neck as his gaze shifted back to Orihime.

"So, if you're not doing anything, wanna walk me home?" she asked quickly with a small smile.

Ichigo couldn't resist smiling back as he nodded and said, "Alright, I've got nothing better to do." He nodded in the direction they were to go and the two started walking out.

As the two left, the blonde from earlier came out from behind the tree and watched them. Well, more like watching the one known as Ichigo. Standing there for a moment, the kid than turned its gaze back up towards the sky and watched as a small shard of it had fallen down towards the ground disappearing into a stream of shimmering dust.

"_So it's beginning"_ thought the young child standing there continuing to stare at the one spot that now was blackened instead of blue.

**AngelicFox12: Hey everyone…latest story by me, do not worry, yuki and I will be continuing our other story it's just I needed to get to work on this one before I forgot it. Now, this one I'm writing on my own. Yuki is only helping with a few of the facts, but…the entire idea is mine. **

**Unknown Child: Hey…introduce me…you didn't even get my name in the first chapter, that's so mean. T-T**

**AngelicFox12: *looks over towards U.C.* Um, your name will come around, for now it's unknown. Just be patient.  
>Unknown Child: *sigh* Okay…and I'm not a child you know, I am sixteen…ish. *pouts slightly* <strong>

**AngelicFox12: child to me, anyways, reviews are welcome. The next chapter will be posted the first chance I get it finished. So until next time Sore dewa (good-bye) **


	2. A Walk Home and New Orders

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 2…**

**A Walk Home and New Orders**

Walking in silence for a bit, Ichigo and Orihime had started back towards her house. Orihime was staring down at the ground, every now and than glancing back over towards Ichigo. She noted how he looked like he was thinking pretty hard about something, but he wasn't too sure about that. Looking back down at the ground, Orihime tried to think of something to say. Raising one hand and pushing a few strands of her waist long burnt orange hair behind her ear. The silence only carried for a little while as she finally decided to ask what was on the other's mind.

"Ichigo, is something on your mind, I mean…you really look like your thinking hard about something." She stated as she lifted her head and glanced over towards Ichigo now.

Ichigo who had been thinking, snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over towards Orihime, "Um…no, nothing really. Just thinking about what you said earlier, that's all. You know, about not seeing the kid." He stated.

"Oh, still thinking about that?"

"Yeah, there was definitely someone standing there by the water and yet…you say you didn't see him?" He asked curiously.

"No, but than again I wasn't paying attention, I could have just missed them." Orihime just laughed slightly as she than looked infront of her. "But don't worry about it too much Ichigo; you'll just give yourself a really bad headache." She nodded and smiled as they rounded a corner leading down the street to Orihime's apartment.

The silence came once more as both of them had no idea as to what to say once again. It seemed that both of their minds now were stuck on this kid that Ichigo had seen. Why Ichigo was so interested in the kid was beyond her. If it was just any other person than why be so hung up on them, maybe there was something more and that was the reason for him thinking about it so hard. She had so many questions now she didn't know how to ask them. Oh well, Orihime would find out sooner or later, she always did even if that meant her getting kidnapped in the process, though that was something she never wanted to happen again. Considering the fact that happened a lot about four or five months ago, it's just not something she wanted to go through with again.

With that last thought crossing her mind, Orihime and Ichigo had made it to her house. The two standing outside the apartment for a moment just letting this awkward silence disperse between them.

"So, would you like to come inside? I could make you something to eat or drink." Orihime offered as she turned and started for the door.

Ichigo just shook his head, "No, that's alright. I'm just gonna go walk for a bit. I just need to clear my mind for a moment." He smiled and than waved, watching her go into the house giving one last question with and 'if your sure.' Ichigo only nodded before turning once the door was closed and starting back on the walk that he needed right now. He really needed to clear his head, and right now, that thought about the kid just wasn't settling him. He was getting the feeling something bad was going to happen, something that was going to forever change the world as he and everyone else knew it.

**-Meanwhile, back at the river-**

Back at the river, the blonde stood there looking up towards the sky for just a few seconds longer. He sighed and than turned, walking up the few steps and onto the road. He needed to contact Captain Commander Yamamoto; this was going to be a rather serious issue if he and his partner didn't get some extra help here. The teenager turned and started down the road to the small house that he and his partner had been sharing, he wondered if they were even there at the moment. Shrugging that off though, it would be easier just to state what was going on to Captain Commander Yamamoto first and foremost even if his partner wasn't there.

He quickened his pace, the tennis shoes he was wearing barely making any sounds as they touched the ground. He was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, which only came to about mid-thigh, and a long sleeved white button up shirt which only had the center four buttons buttoned leaving the bottom two and top two unbuttoned. He just felt more comfortable that way.

He ran all the way back only stopping long enough to pull out the key's to his little apartment and stopped right infront of the door. He slid the silver key into its lock and turned it, hearing the unlocking click of it he opened the door. Stepping inside, it was fairly simple, there was the table that sat in the living room and was surrounded by a couch and two recliners. Than there was the kitchen and food packed into the cupboards, there was a small hallway that lead to the bedrooms and than a bathroom that him and his partner had to share, and than there was a little closet right next to the door for coats, but who needed coats in the spring time?

He slid off his shoes and stepped inside the rest of the way closing the door and walking towards the bedroom that belonged to his partner. Opening the door he walked inside and glanced around before he went over to what looked like a television screen, well, it looked like a downsized version of what was placed in Orihime's apartment by Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. He had only heard briefly about that incident, so he didn't ask too many questions knowing when it wasn't his place to do so.

He turned on the television looking object and than waited as the image of the Captain Commander popped up.

"Captain Commander, this is Kazuhiko Itsumaro calling from the Human world to report." He gave a slight salute before he lowered his hand and stood there staring at the image of the captain commander.

"Report Itsumaro." Captain Commander said as he nodded the go ahead.

Nodding himself Kazuhiko continued. "Sir, it's starting. Just like it was foretold, today I stood watching the first piece fall and just disintegrate. I think we really need to look into this more and find out exactly who the ones behind this are before it gets too out of hand." He paused and waited for a moment before glancing around and than looking back towards the screen once more. "If I can, when the time comes I will want to request back-up, but until than I think we shall be fine." Kazuhiko stated as he let out a sigh. "Other than that there is nothing more to report." He stated.

The Captain Commander stared at his own screen which housed Kazuhiko's appearance and he listened to the details of the report. Nodding slightly at it he let out a sigh.

"If it's the first piece falling, just continue to look into it. Report back to me if you find anything else out or if there are any changes within the human world, as for the extra help, I can offer you to meet with a group of people there within the human world, but that's about all I can offer as of now." He stated, "I will send you all the information you will need about the group tonight." He said as he than said, "If that is all than you are dismissed."

Kazuhiko nodded and said, "Yes sir, I'll be awaiting the information." He watched as the screen went black, but his gaze drifted towards the shadows of the room. He stared at a corner in the room, watching it slightly and rather intently. He was pretty sure that someone was there, but he wasn't sure. Kazu went to say something but stopped as he heard the door open and someone's annoying voice coming from it.

"Kazu…You home!" yelled the person.

Kazuhiko turned his gaze towards the bedroom door and than looked back towards where he was sure the figure had been not too long ago. Now all that remained was emptiness, so Kazu sighed and than said, "Hai!" He turned and walked out of the room and back into the hallway, closing the door behind him. The person yelling was none other than Kazuhiko's partner in the Human world, Sanryu Kano. Apparently just getting home from doing god knows what.

As the door shut, lighting up the cornered area was a little flame; crimson eyes followed Kazuhiko out the door and just stared blankly as it was closed.

"_So they plan on stopping us…that just won't do,"_ Thought the person sitting there in the corner. With that, the figure stood and walked over to the window opening it, jumping out and than taking off through the town.

**AngelicFox12: *gasp* who is this new figure that has shown up? What's their plan? *shrugs* I'm just writing this as it comes, so even I don't know at the moment. **

**Kazuhiko: …**

**AngelicFox12: …**

**Sanryu: You guys are being awfully quiet. **

**AngelicFox12: *Stares intently at Kazu* **

**Kazuhiko: *Stares intently at AngelicFox12***

**Sanryu: *Sweat drops* Anyways, on behalf of AngelicFox12, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. More to come in the future, as for right now, sore dewa (good-bye)**

**Ichigo: Oh, don't forget to review. ^^**


	3. Info Meetings and Surprises

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 3…**

**Info, Meetings and Surprises**

Walking down the hallway after exiting the room, Kazuhiko had stared at the platinum blonde that was standing in the doorway. His partner Sanryu had just arrived home. He stared for a moment and was now aware of the paper bag in his hand and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What did he go and get this time that was his question.

"Sanryu, what did you go and get this time? Honestly, we really don't need to go shopping for quite sometime, if anything we'll have to go through all the food and throw out what has spoiled because you over shop." He sighed and shook his head as he walked over to him and took the paper bag out of his hands watching the older male, only by a couple of years though, slide out of his sandals. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a tan over shirt left un-buttoned over that.

Kazuhiko waited till the door was shut before he began talking once more, not giving Sanryu the pleasure in answering the question as to what he got. Kazuhiko would find out as he pulled out the food.

"Captain Commander issued new orders. We are waiting on some information about a group of people to help us out here. We are to also keep an eye on the new problem at hand, the first piece had fallen and I watched it." He nodded a bit and pulled out some apples, bananas and oranges that were bought. Carrying them over to a small basket he placed them inside and than went back over to the bag.

Sanryu on the other hand had set his shoes right beside Kazu's and glanced over towards him listening. He nodded and wondered who was going to be personally bringing the information. Shrugging that he watched Kazuhiko put away the groceries and scolding him for buying more. He chuckled a little and went over to the counter and leaned on it.

"So, did Captain Commander manage to state where and when the information would be sent our way?" Sanryu asked curiously.

"No, but I'm sure it will be tonight and we'll be meeting in the usual place. That's all I can say." Stated Kazuhiko, "Other than that it's exactly as explained, we're to look further into the current situation and if anything changes here we are to let Captain Commander know." He nodded and than pulled out a loaf of bread and put it into the bread box and continued to put the groceries away.

"Oh, I believe someone was here while you were gone. I couldn't tell exactly, but I could tell they were trying to suppress their spirit energy so I wouldn't notice them. It was just very faint, but whoever it was, they were listening in on the conversation." He muttered. With that Kazuhiko could see the surprise on Sanryu's face, but since the person wasn't here anymore and maybe it was just his lack of excitement playing tricks on his mind and making him think he was sensing someone, well, he didn't know how to put it. So he just stated the obvious as to what he thought it was.

That conversation had ended pretty quickly after that, not sure what else to say. So Sanryu went over to the couch and plopped down on it pulling out a book and beginning to read. Kazuhiko just finished putting the groceries away and than went to go clean up some, there wasn't much to do at the moment. He had just gotten done with his patrol and stated what he had found, he was sure Sanryu would be going out soon to go on patrol.

He shrugged that off and went to his room, gathering the clothes that had found their way onto the floor. This is basically how the rest of their afternoon had gone. Sanryu had not gone out except for maybe two hours before the sun had gone down.

**-Later that Evening around 10 pm-**

Now currently in their soul reaper attire, the black and white outfit. Kazuhiko had his zanpakuto attached to his hip, one hand resting upon it as he stood in a small grove of trees near the park. It was the usual place for meeting others. Sanryu had yet to show up, but he would more than likely show up at the last moment. Blue eyes stayed risen to the sky as he stared at the darkness of it, stars shining brightly tonight. His gaze drifted off to the side though when he heard movement, when the person made themselves noticed though he relaxed and let out a sigh and smiled a bit seeing Sanryu.

"So you finally decided to make it on time." He teased.

"hey, hey…it's not easy when you're patrolling the area. Gotta keep the human world safe." He smiled a bit and than shrugged. Also in his usual shinigami outfit, Sanryu made his way to stand next to Kazuhiko. "So, hasn't shown up yet?" he asked curiously.

Shaking his head he glanced down at the ground, "nope, we just wait." He stated as he nodded. Just as soon as Kazu had said that, a small figure was walking towards them from the opposite direction from what Sanryu had come from. Kazuhiko had recognized the figure right away as being a comrade from his squad, Rukia Kuchiki, though what really caught him off guard was the taller male that seemed to be with her. It wasn't till the two got closer did his eyes widen at the person arriving with her. It was the guy from earlier that day, the one who was staring at him.

At that thought he smiled a little and than looked to Sanryu and than back to the two coming up. Rukia recognized Kazu right off the back and Sanryu as well. She moved ahead of Ichigo and than said, "Kazuhiko, it's good to see you again. I hear you guys were going to need some extra help, and I'm here to explain the people who will be helping you." She smiled and added, "I've also brought one of those people with me tonight." She pointed to Ichigo who had stopped and was staring once more at Kazuhiko at the moment. Shock crossing his face, he had not realized that the other was a soul reaper when he had been staring earlier.

Kazuhiko was listening, but his gaze was on the strawberry blonde (though it seriously looks orange) haired guy that had come with Rukia. "It's good to see you again as well Rukia." He smiled and finally tore his gaze from Ichigo, seeing the suspicious look on her face and than glancing to Sanryu had the same look on his face. He could probably only imagine what the two were thinking. Shaking the thought he glanced over towards Ichigo and than stepped forward,

"Kazuhiko Itsumaro, my partner Sanryu Kano." He stated as he gave a slight bow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" He stated not sure what else to say as he than looked towards Rukia.

Rukia just looked between the two and shook the awkward feeling from between them and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Ichigo is going to help as much as he possibly can, you guys will also meet the rest of the group tomorrow. The group will be consisting of Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Chad and I when I can spare a few moments." She smiled a little and than gave a glance between Ichigo and Kazu annoyed that they were once again paying attention to eachother.

Sighing Rukia than turned her attention to Sanryu, "So, tell me. Do you know the reason why Kazu has asked for some extra help?" She asked.

Nodding he motioned for her to come on over and than said, "It has begun, the first part has already fallen and it's only a matter of time before everything gets worse. So, while we're looking into it I'm guessing extra help would be welcomed." He stated.

Rukia only took that into thought and nodded, the two now talking about the current problem at hand and how they were going to deal with it. Both had agreed to explain everything to Ichigo and Kazuhiko when they returned back to their respective homes.

Kazuhiko stared at Ichigo though for a bit longer before he broke the silence between the two, "So, was there a reason you were staring at me earlier?" He asked curiously with a slightly amused and curious look upon his face.

Ichigo shook out of his thoughts and than said, "Uh…oh…about that, it was just kind of strange to see some kid standing there not moving staring at the sky."

Kazuhiko's head fell forward and his hair fell infront of his face as he was called a kid. He sighed and than shook his head as he lifted it and said, "Why does everyone call me a kid, I'm not a kid." He whined, okay, that probably wasn't helping his argument but he quickly disregarded it and continued. "I was watching the sky; the entire world will plunge into darkness and once that happens not soon after the end of the world will follow. When you had spotted me it was only a mere seconds before it began, so once you left…a part of the coloring in the sky had fallen and cracked disappearing into a trail of shimmering dust. Us within the soul society and Sanryu and I here in the human world, we are all trying to stop this before it progresses further, but…" he paused and than looked over towards the other two and than back to Ichigo, "I fear there may be more to this than we know, I sensed someone within Sanryu's room while speaking to Captain Commander Yamamoto, I didn't see them, but was sure they were there. So I believe there is someone that is causing this. Until we figure out whom, we are going to work to postpone the coming of the end."

Ichigo could only listen; this Kazuhiko person was pretty knowledgeable by what he could see and hear. It kind of made him feel like an idiot, but he quickly dismissed that thought and nodded, "so the end of the world, almost like the apocalypse?" he chuckled a bit and than shook his head as he said, "that's good, well I'll help to protect those that I care for and to preserve our world. Guess a calm isn't suppose to stay permanent." He sighed.

"Peace is only something people create in their minds, there's always chaos and trouble around, it's your choice if you choose to see it or not." Kazuhiko shrugged and than quickly his head turned towards the side and his eyes widened. He quickly looked over towards Ichigo and ran forward pushing him out of the way just in time to hear a loud shriek coming from the creature and this large figure to come bursting through the trees smashing one rather large hand into Kazuhiko causing him to crash through multiple trees.

Ichigo had stumbled backwards and fallen on his butt, but the other two had quickly turned just in time to see the large Hollow get a hit on Kazuhiko.

"KAZU!" Yelled Sanryu as he watched one of his best friends just get slammed by an oversized Hollow hand. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto as did Rukia before running in the general direction that the Hollow had gone in with Kazuhiko. Ichigo was up and doing the same thing by now, now out of his stunned state as to what was going on.

**AngelicFox12: Hmmmm….I think this chapter could have been better, but eh…here it is ^^**

**Kazuhiko: What the hell! **

**Rukia: Well that sure was unexpected, glad you actually saw it coming Kazu.**

**Kazuhiko: Well yeah, it's easy to detect Hollow's presence for me, always has been. **

**Ichigo: Enough talking, Reviews are welcome and I hope that you're enjoying the story so far. **

**AngelicFox12: More to come soon, I promise ^^ Next chapter is the Hollow fight, so until than, sore dewa (good-bye) **


	4. Surprise Attack

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 4…**

**Surprise Attack**

The group had gone after the hollow and Kazuhiko after it had made its appearance known. Kazuhiko after hitting the last tree, through clenched teeth he grabbed hold of his zanpakuto and than raised it upwards so the hilt was now touching some part of the hollow, "Ha…do…number e...leven, Tsuzuru R…aiden." he said through his clenched teeth. Electricity had started running from the zanpakuto and than it hit the Hollow. With a loud screech, the hollow had stopped in its tracks and Kazuhiko was sent flying from the quick momentum of the stop. Landing on the ground and finally coming to a skidding halt and just lying there, he waited for the sudden wave of pain to pass before he gets up.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Sanryu all managed to get caught up with the now wailing Hollow and the downed Kazu. The three went over to their fallen comrade and made a half circle around him. Sanryu and Ichigo kneeling down beside him and making sure he's alright, as Rukia just gave a glance back,

"Someone stays with him, the other comes with me, I don't care who it is…" She yelled as she pushed off the ground and headed directly towards the hollow. Rukia's zanpakuto was drawn before she raised it over her head and jumped up to attack the hollow. She was about to swipe downwards, but the hollow's screeching had stopped and swung at her with a free hand. Dodging the attack, she jumped back and landed holding her position.

Ichigo and Sanryu looked at eachother when they were told that someone was going to stay behind and watch over Kazuhiko. Both looked back down at him when they both saw and heard him moving around. Kazu was slowly pushing himself up off the ground; it looked like he was having a pretty hard time about it as well.

"I'm fine, really…you don't need watch over me." muttered Kazuhiko as he managed to get himself onto his hands and knees. He stayed that way for a moment and than looked up and over towards the hollow before slowly attempting to get to his feet. Both Ichigo and Sanryu stood at the pace he was, both hands out ready to catch him with whichever way he fell, if he did fall back down.

"Kazu, come on buddy, rest. We'll deal with the hollow, but you look pretty beat up." Stated a very worried Sanryu at that moment.

"I'm fine; you don't need to baby me." He yelled at him as he glanced over to Sanryu, and when finally got to his feet though, Kazuhiko swayed slightly before falling sideways. Ichigo caught him by his upper arms and held him in place so he wouldn't fall the rest of the way. Kazu stood there and than looked up slightly and stared, smiling a little as he said, "Thanks."

Ichigo just stared back and than looked away and over towards the hollow a slight blush on his face, "Don't mention it." He muttered before Rukia called out to them.

"Hello, someone get their asses over here before I end up like Kazu."

"Hai…Coming!" yelled Sanryu considering Ichigo seemed to have his hands full with Kazuhiko. He ran forward his zanpakuto drawn, Rukia and Sanryu both decided to attack at the same time. Sanryu coming down on the Hollow's left shoulder as Rukia was coming down to attack it's mask, though she was knocked free with the free arm that the hollow had.

Ichigo and Kazuhiko watched the fight from where they stood. He gave a glance up to Ichigo and stared for a moment and than said, "Ichigo, help stand steady please." He said as he looked back towards the group who was attacking. He watched as Rukia hit the ground, skidding to a halt and than falling to one knee before getting back up. Sanryu was jumping back away and avoiding another attack from the Hallow.

Ichigo protesting against it just nodded and stood Kazuhiko up a little more and than stood behind him and kept a hold on his shoulders now. He watched as Kazuhiko let out a sigh to relax himself a little bit before he raised one hand and than aimed it towards the Hollow.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado number thirty three, Sokatsui!" He yelled as a blue wave of spiritual energy and sent it straight towards the Hollow.

Sanryu turned quickly and than jumped back just in time to miss the attack, Rukia just watched as the spiritual energy went straight for the hollow and than hit it directly in the mask. You could hear the scream of the hollow and than the cracking of the mask. Kazuhiko stood there and than slumped against Ichigo. After taking that hit earlier from the hollow and than firing off that high amount of spiritual energy drained him. He was now exhausted.

As the hollow screamed and the mask continued to crack and fall to the ground, Sanryu and Rukia took that chance to run forward, Sanryu's zanpakuto coming down on the Hollow's already broken mask and than Rukia's following almost cutting the head into four pieces instead of just in half. Once that was finished the two stepped back and watched as the hollow disappeared into little particles before going up to the soul society. The two sighed and than stood up straight and re-sheathed their zanpakuto's before turning towards Ichigo and Kazuhiko.

By this time Ichigo had lifted Kazuhiko up into his arms bridal style, since he had just not two seconds ago passed out. This was the reason why he stuck to training with the Kido, plus, he was good with his zanpakuto, it's just he specialized more in Kido and would rather attack from a distance, but he would only use his zanpakuto when needed. That's why he and Sanryu were paired together, Sanryu was a close range attacker and Kazu was a long ranged attacker.

Sanryu and Rukia both walked back over to the two and than looked at Kazu only to look at Ichigo who was not looking at them or Kazu, obviously embarrassed by the fact he was holding Kazu like this. Rukia just laughed slightly and than let out a sigh.

"Let's get him home so he can be somewhere more comfortable." She looked over at Sanryu.

"Yeah, we're not far from here, I'll show you the way." He stated as he flash stepped out of there and than had the others follow. Ichigo stood there for a few more seconds, his gaze shifting from wherever he was looking at back down towards Kazuhiko and he just gave a small smile, all the embarrassment disappearing at that moment. He took off and followed behind the group, making sure not to jostle the unconscious teen in his arms.

Ichigo was the last one to arrive at the apartment. Rukia and Sanryu standing there staring at him with a raised eyebrow and than Rukia shaking her head as she turned and Sanryu turned as well unlocking the door and opening it up. The group walked inside and than Sanryu spoke up.

"His room is the very back one…I'm going to go give Captain Commander a quick update." He stated, "You guys can make yourself at home." Sanryu walked to his room where he would give the update on what was going on.

Ichigo followed the group inside and nodded when told where his room was. Walking in that direction he pushed open the already half opened door and looked around it. Again, it was pretty simple. The bed was against the far wall under a window, it had a light blue comforter and white sheets and pillowcases, there was a dresser up against the left wall, a closet on the wall near the door and than there was a desk and a nightstand on the right wall near the head of the bed. He noticed the plants that took up the far left corner of the room and smiled a bit before he walked over to the bed. He laid the unconscious teen onto the bed and than sat on the bed and stared down at him, reaching forward and brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He sighed and than looked over seeing Rukia standing there.

Ichigo quickly perked up and put on his mask as he stood up and cleared his throat.

"I guess that's that." He stated as he started for the door.

Rukia stopped him and than held up a hand and said, "Why don't you keep an eye on him, he's going to panic when he wakes up, someone will need to tell him where he is and that everything's alright, I'm going to stay out there and talk with Sanryu about tonight and a few other things." She smiled and gave a nod before turning and than closing the door behind her. She knew what was going on, that look in Ichigo's eyes; she had seen it many times in other's eyes. She had seen it in Orihime's eyes not long ago, the way she would look at Ichigo, but that stopped when she realized she had no chance. She smiled a bit and than walked to the couch and sat down waiting for Sanryu to finish up.

Ichigo stood there like an idiot and blinked when the door was closed in his face. He sighed and than looked back over towards Kazuhiko and stared at him from where he stood. In his mind the kid looked like a sleeping angel, the golden blonde hair that just seemed to frame his face, and make him look so angelic, though it contrasted with the black outfit that was worn.

"_Guess you could really call him an angel of death."_ Ichigo thought to himself with a bit of a laugh. Walking over to the desk he pulled out the chair and sat down in it and than rested his elbow on the desk, a hand going to rest on his cheek as he propped his head up and just stared at Kazuhiko for the time being, his thoughts running wild now as he tried to relax himself. That's how most of the night was spent; at least until Ichigo had fallen asleep at the desk and everything else was just a dream of anything that his mind could create. He wasn't sure what the others were up to, but right now, Ichigo was rather content as to where he was.

**AngelicFox12: Whoo hoo! First fight scene, hope it came out alright…anyways I rather liked how this one turned out. ^^**

**Ichigo: I sound like a love sick puppy.**

**AngelicFox12: you are a love sick puppy, just get over it and accept it. **

**Ichigo: …and I'm gay?**

**AngelicFox12: Yep.**

**Ichigo: …**

**Rukia and Sanryu: *snickering in the background* **

**Ichigo: *glares at Sanryu and Rukia*  
>Rukia and Sanryu: …<strong>

**AngelicFox12: Okay, well reviews are welcome. More chapters ahead, so keep a look out. Until next time Sore dewa (good-bye.)**


	5. It Just Keeps Getting Better

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 5…**

**It Just Keeps Getting Better**

The next day had come way too fast; at least Ichigo had noted this. He had woken up before anyone in the apartment, and boy was he stiff as a rock. He had to stretch rather slowly to get rid of the kink in his neck and the stiffness in his arm which had been propping his head up while he slept. Still within his soul reaper form Ichigo noted he needed to get back into his gigai at some point, but for now that would have to wait. His gaze drifted over to the still sleeping form on the bed, which was now curled up with his back to Ichigo, his legs slightly bent and his hands up near his face.

Ichigo only smiled as he slowly stood up and cringed when his legs decided to protest against the standing. He forced himself to stand despite the protesting of his legs, and moved towards the door. Might I add, he moved very slowly towards the door. Letting out a yawn, Ichigo opened the door slowly and glanced around, he could see Rukia asleep on the couch, which he guessed Sanryu was asleep in his room, and Kazu he had already noted was still asleep. He walked down the hall a little ways and into the bathroom, just doing his normal morning routine as much as he possibly could at the moment. Brushing his teeth and taking a shower would have to wait till he could get home and retrieve his gigai.

After finishing up in the bathroom he let out another yawn and ran his hands through his strawberry blonde hair and glanced around once more before heading back towards Kazu's bedroom. He walked back in, but left the door open just a hair as he sat back down in the chair near the desk. The one he had fallen asleep in the night before. His gaze had drifted to Kazuhiko sleeping on the bed, a small smile gracing his lips as he wondered what that little angel was dreaming of at the moment. Shaking the thought away his eyes shifted upwards for a moment before he glanced back towards where a clock was sitting upon the desk.

He noted that it was only about nine o'clock in the morning and nobody would probably be waking up anytime soon. Sighing he swiveled in the chair trying to figure out what to do with his time, well, that was figured out when he saw the door opening up once more and Sanryu was coming through the door. He had gotten back into his gigai and was wearing a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, must have been what he went to sleep in. He raised an eyebrow and than said, "good morning."

Sanryu stopped and stared at Ichigo for a moment, it was obvious that the platinum blonde shinigami was a bit tired from the previous battle the other day. "Morning." He muttered as he glanced at Kazu and said, "So how's he been, has he woken up at all?" he asked curiously.

Shaking his head Ichigo just said, "No, but I'd just leave him rest, he's been through a lot." He stated.

As he said that, Rukia who was awake now as well walked in through the door and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Now that Sanryu is awake we can head back to your place for the time being." She yawned out as her hands rose into the air and stretched.

Ichigo just stared and than nodded, "Alright…" he muttered before glancing towards Sanryu. "We're gonna head out and get ready for the day. We'll leave Kazuhiko to you."

"Alright, don't worry…I'm sure nothing's going to happen."

Nodding Ichigo stood once more and said, "We'll be back later." He turned and than walked out of the room with Rukia, the two walking down the hall and out of the apartment.

Left in the apartment, Sanryu gave a glance towards Kazuhiko and turned walking back out of the room to let him sleep. He went to the bathroom to go get ready for the day. The rest of the day wasn't too thrilling, Sanryu just sat in the living room reading and doing nothing, Kazu hadn't even budged from his sleep probably going to wake up sometime in the after noon.

**-Later that afternoon-**

When one o'clock rolled around Ichigo and Rukia had returned of course within their gigai's. Ichigo was dressed in a pair of jeans, a short sleeved red shirt and had his tennis shoes on. Rukia was dressed in a blue sundress and a pair of white slip on shoes. They knocked on the apartment door and waited for someone to answer it.

Sanryu glanced over towards the door hearing the knock and stood up from the couch heading over to it. Peering out through the peep hole he smiled a bit as he than opened the door up. He moved to the side and said, "Welcome back." He stated.

"Thanks, how's Kazuhiko, and yourself?" Ichigo and Rukia asked around the same time.

"I'm doing alright, probably just a day of relaxation before we do anything else, as for Kazu…" He was cut off by someone coming out of the back bedroom.

"I'm fine…" muttered Kazuhiko who felt like he was just repeatedly ran over by a train. He felt like shit. Sighing he used the wall to keep himself up right and walked out to the living room where Ichigo, Rukia and Sanryu were standing. He stopped at the end of the hallway and leaned against the wall and smiled. He had gotten back into his gigai before he left his room and changed into a pair of Capri's and a white t-shirt and he noted to himself that it took longer than he had wanted just to get dressed.

Ichigo and Rukia just stared before giving a smile, "Glad you're doing well." Rukia said as she nudged the silent Ichigo who was probably staring right now.

"Huh…oh, yeah…glad your doing well." He stated with a smile. "You slept for quite a bit, it's after one o'clock right now." Ichigo said slightly amused. He looked down and than back up for a moment before staring at Kazuhiko.

Kazu looked over to a nearby clock and stared at it for a moment as he pushed off the wall. Moving slowly over to one of the recliners he sat down in it and reclined back. Curling his legs up into the chair as he said, "I think I'm staying home today." He muttered, "I'm just too exhausted." He yawned as he stretched before putting his arms back down and resting his hands in his lap. He glanced back at Rukia and Ichigo and than said, "Have a seat." He nodded towards the couch or the other recliner and smiled as he looked back down.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at eachother and than walked around to the couch, Rukia took a seat there and Ichigo took a seat in the other recliner. Ichigo looked around for a moment and than looked down at the ground, his fingers drumming against the arms of the chair. Sanryu and Rukia were equally quiet at the moment which was starting to annoy the hell out of Kazu.

Sighing, Kazu looked at the group and said, "So what, is today going to be the quiet day?" He laughed a little.

Shrugging Ichigo said, "Not much else to do, I mean, we were going to be meeting with everyone today, well…you two were meeting everyone for the first time today, but seeing as that is probably going to be canceled or we can bring them all here, it's just up to you guys." He stated.

Rukia just laughed, "Wow, I don't think I've seen you talk so much without getting mad Ichigo." She stated.

Ichigo just blinked a few times and than looked away, "I can talk as much as I want, I don't need your criticism thank you very much." He muttered only causing Rukia and the other two to burst out laughing. Ichigo just looked at all of them and glared and than shook his head before he glanced down at the ground a bit embarrassed.

"Come on Ichigo, lighten up. She's just teasing you." Kazuhiko said with a smile as he glanced from Ichigo to the window and stared outside for a bit. Letting out a sigh he relaxed once more and was about to say something but the whole wall blew out and in reaction, Kazuhiko turned as fast as he could, jumped over the recliner, and ducked behind the chair, Ichigo doing the same thing. Rukia and Sanryu jumped and ran towards the hallway.

Well this day was ruined, coming from the blown out wall you could hear crumbling debris hitting the floor, glass was crunching under what anyone could explain as someone walking on top of it, and than there were two voices.

"This is where you said it was right man?" Asked some male that sounded too lazy for their own good.

"Yes, this is where I had been and stated where they were hiding." Said another male that sounded calmer. Kazuhiko stayed crouched and gave a curious look as he listened, who were these guys? Well, they were sure they would find out sooner or later.

**AngelicFox12: Okay…this chapter isn't my favorite, but I swear they'll be better as I go. *nods*  
>Ichigo: So much for relaxation.<strong>

**AngelicFox12: *shrugs* can't blame me, need some action in this. And I thought it was about time we introduce a couple of the enemies.  
>Rukia and Sanryu: …you couldn't wait till later?<strong>

**Kazuhiko: I agree with them…I'm in no shape to be fighting.**

**AngelicFox12: Sorry guys and girl, this is how it's going. **

**Rukia, Ichigo, Kazuhiko and Sanryu: *sigh* Fine…**

**AngelicFox12: *Smiles* Alrighty…anyways, thanks for reading, hope you are all enjoying this so far. I know I am. Review are welcomed so until next time Sore dewa (good-Bye.)**


	6. Evil Has a Name

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 6…**

**Evil has a name**

Glancing around, the two new figures didn't see anyone but they knew they were there. "Come on out, we know your there." Said one of the figures as they glanced around, moving further into the room. The glass from the window was crunching against the ground as it was stepped on. Glancing around once more one of the males with red hair, a red and gold colored jacket on was starting to look annoyed, if you could look annoyed with so little emotion crossing the person's face.

Kazuhiko stayed squatted behind the recliner, though just staying down like that was not helping with his exhaustion, hell, he was tired still from before this. He was recovering from the attack from the day before, they all were. He listened to the person talk before he looked over towards Sanryu and Rukia and leaned back slightly so he could see around Ichigo. He raised a hand slightly and than motioned for the two to go through his room and out of the apartment. He and Ichigo could take care of themselves, they'd meet up afterwards.

Sanryu just looked at Kazu and gave a curious look knowing what he was saying. Shaking his head he didn't want to leave them behind, but Kazuhiko was being rather persistent. Sighing he nodded and than gave a look that said 'take care of yourself' and with that looked at Rukia and nodded off in the direction they were to go. She gave a mild questioning look before the two took off and down the hallway and than out the bedroom window.

As for Ichigo and Kazuhiko, the two looked at eachother for a moment and than looked back towards where the other two males were currently standing. Ichigo peeked around for a moment to see who it was, or more like try and get a better look at them. Now that he was getting a good look there was some guy with red hair, he had these really deep blue eyes that looked black. He had a jacket with a collar that reached up to his nose; it was red with gold trim and had these belt straps that came off the arms of it. The other was a bit shorter and had a really light blue colored hair, almost white. If you would have put Toshiro next to this guy Toshiro's hair would have been darker. He was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black tank top with a grey jacket over it. The two didn't look too menacing in Ichigo's eyes, but since they just destroyed the entire side of the building he would have to have second thoughts on that.

The pair standing there was getting pretty annoyed they weren't getting any responses. To quickly get the attentions of the people in the area the guy with the red hair unsheathed his sword and than tossed it towards one of the chairs, it going directly through it.

Kazuhiko's eyes widened and he backed up a little now sitting on his butt and his eyes wide as he stared at the blade that was only mere centimeter's from his face. Ichigo quickly looked over and stared wide eyed for a second. He looked back towards the back of his own chair and than back towards Kazu.

"Ah, there you are." Stated the one in white and black; his face just seeming to lighten up faster than anything. "You've been ignoring us…that is so not nice." He stated.

"Enough Callen." The red head said as he glanced over towards Kazuhiko. "You plan to stop our plan I hear…that just won't do, the end will come and the beginning of a new world brought on by our leader will come forth." He stated with a smirk, though the smirk was not seen due to the fact it was hidden from sight by that overly large collar. "Now, why don't you bring your friend out as well?" he stated as he made his way forward and stopped at the chair his sword was sticking out of. Grabbing hold of the hilt and pulling it out before looking over towards Ichigo.

Ichigo stayed crouched only to look back up and look at the man that had said for him to come out. He stood up and brushed himself off before walking over and helping Kazuhiko up, though his eyes never left the two that were standing not too far from them now. He kept a hold on Kazuhiko though, not wanting anything to happen to him.

"Now we can see both of you." The red haired guy said as he glanced at the two of them only to frown, which was hidden behind his collar. He stared at the two and than raised his sword towards the two and pointed it at them. "Your time has come, this will be your end." he stated as he crouched down and pulled the sword sideways before slashing it back in the direction of the two planning on making it quick, the sword seemed to glow almost a firing red color, which made it look like it had just come right out of the iron works.

Ichigo saw this coming and pushed Kazuhiko back in the opposite direction before he dropped to the ground. Kazuhiko stumbled backwards and hit the ground sliding back against the wall before standing up. Neither of them was ready for a fight, but Ichigo just turned and looked towards the one in red and than said;

"Like hell it's my time." He muttered through gritted teeth. He clenched his fists and than he turned and started for Kazuhiko. He ran over towards him, barely missing another swipe, feeling the heat just radiating off of it and it was really hot, even if he wasn't touching it. He would have sworn that thing was forged within the sun. He ran towards the door and would have opened it if the other male hadn't thrown a few knives at the two of them. Missing them only by a few inches and sticking into the door infront of them they stared at the weapons.

Kazuhiko turned his gaze back towards the two people within the room, he turned a little more and raised his free hand and pointed towards the male with light blue almost pure white hair and said, "Sho!" a small blast came from his finger and hit the person knocking him back a bit and knocked him off balance. He watched and than looked towards the other one and quickly did another one and watched him dodge it, but that gave them enough time to get the door open. 

Being pulled along Kazu had to look back ahead of him to keep his footing. Running out of the apartment and than started down the street, the two lowered their spirit pressure and hoped to high heaven it was enough to hide them for the time being. Where the two would meet up, well, it was most likely going to be at the normal spot. Where they had the fight with that hollow last night, at least that's what Kazu was thinking.

His gaze shifted to the sky though, staring at it and noticing a few more darkened spots. Frowning at that, this entire thing was going way too fast. The world was collapsing around them way too fast in his opinion, but he pushed that out of his mind as he stared at Ichigo and wondered where they were running to.

Back at the apartment Callen and the other unknown male was standing there looking rather annoyed. "Callen…" The male in the red said.

"yes, Hirokai?" he asked a little shakily as he stared at him.

"You're dead." He muttered as he swung his sword at him watching as Callen dodged it and than turned and shook his head.

"Use that on someone else, for now I think we should return, boss will know what to do. For now we just fall back." He said jumping out the side of the building and than took off back to their little hide out, though Hirokai, he glanced around and on one of the walls he slashed in the wall in Japanese writing:

May the four gods have mercy on you.

With that Hirokai turned and followed after Callen heading out of the now destroyed apartment building. A bit of a smirk on his face as he figured they'd get them later. One of these days very soon they will get them.

Ichigo had continued running with Kazuhiko up until the two had returned to the first place they had seen eachother. Kazuhiko let himself fall to his knees and just sat there by the water and let out a sigh, "Geeze, you think you can slow down for people." He laughed a little and looked up towards Ichigo who was standing there catching his breath as well.

Ichigo didn't answer for a moment until he said, "Sorry for trying to save your butt." That caused Kazu to blush a little; he was scolding Ichigo for trying to save him. He looked down and let out a sigh and than Ichigo continued as he glanced around, "So who do you think those guys are?" He asked curiously.

Shrugging Kazu said, "I have no idea, though that fiery looking one, I think he was the one who was watching in our room. They obviously want to end of this world and start some new one. That's probably why the world is collapsing, we only knew of the world collapsing and the end coming. That was the only thing foretold to us shinigami to watch out for." He nodded and than thought about it, "we're really going to need to look into this, Sanryu and I are going to have to get back to the soul society and talk to Captain Commander Yamamoto in person about this." He stated.

As he was saying that Rukia had come running over, though it was only her, Sanryu was not with her. "Where's Sanryu?" Kazuhiko asked curiously.

"We split up thinking it would be better that way. He said we'll meet up later." She nodded.

"Sounds like Sanryu, if he doesn't show up don't worry, he can handle himself." Kazu smiled a bit and than let out a sigh. He sat there silently for the time being before he glanced back over towards Rukia and than to Ichigo and than down at the ground. "Do we ever get a break." He breathed out as he shook his head.

"I don't think any shinigami get a break." Ichigo and Rukia chimed in at the same time. So now it only seemed like a waiting game as the group would look thoroughly into this.

**AngelicFox12: okay, this chapter ended a little weird, but I couldn't think of a way to end it. Like always reviews are welcome and more chapters are to come. So until than sore-dewa (good-bye.)**

**Ichigo, Rukia, Kazuhiko, Sanryu: …**


	7. True Meeting

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 7…**

**True Meeting**

After the day of the attack, everything seemed like it had calmed down for the time being. Everyone knew that wasn't true, it was just a calm time. At least this gave the group a chance to relax, regain their strength and finally come up with a plan as to what was going to be done about this. Captain Commander Yamamoto had been gotten a hold of numerous times about the incident, needing advice as to what should happen, and just to get the information back to the soul society so they are aware as to what is going on. Other than that, not much else had gone on.

Now about a week after, Rukia and Ichigo had gotten together and had planned a day to meet up with the rest of the gang, having to stop the meeting a week ago due to the sudden attack.

The group consisting of Kazuhiko, Sanryu and Ichigo were currently waiting for Rukia to return with the rest of the people they were to meet. Well, Ichigo didn't need to meet them; he already knew them from school, previous battles fought alongside them and many hardships that they have had to come together in. Kazuhiko was sitting in the grass in the park fiddling with a blade of grass, Sanryu was standing next to Ichigo and Ichigo was facing towards Kazuhiko before his gaze shifted to Sanryu.

"So, where did you run to when you and Rukia split up? It took you an entire day to return." Ichigo asked curiously.

Sanryu turned and stared at Ichigo for a moment before giving a small smile as he said, "I just ran, than I thought it best that I stay away from the apartment, plus…couldn't very well return to a home that's got a wall blown out of it." He laughed a little and said, "Just stayed low that's all." He muttered as he glanced over towards Kazuhiko who had looked up a moment and glanced towards the sky.

"You could have let us know you were alright…than we wouldn't have had to worry about you, even if Kazu told us not to worry." Ichigo stated as he heard a yell from behind him that sounded like Orihime.

Kazuhiko, who had been watching the sky, watched it crack once more as another part of it disintegrated telling him that it was only going to get worse. There seemed to be plenty of dark spaces within the sky now and he wondered if any of the people in the town had noticed it yet? He pushed that thought out of his mind though when he heard a yell directed towards Ichigo, and he turned his head to face the group that Rukia was leading towards them.

The girl from when he first saw Ichigo was coming up; she instantly spotted Sanryu and him and slowed her running. She was a hyper one that was for sure, and Kazuhiko made sure to notice this. Taking notice of the rest of the group there was a male with black hair and glasses and than a taller male whose eyes were obscured by his messy hair and he looked like he could crush him into the ground. Kazuhiko stood up and walked over beside Ichigo to meet up with the group as well. He brushed off his Capri's and than stood on Ichigo's other side in which he noted the glance that Ichigo had given towards him.

"Hey there Orihime…Chad…Uryu." Ichigo nodded to the group as they all approached. Rukia moved off to the side a bit, but stayed facing the rest of the group as they approached them.

"Who's your friends Ichigo?" Orihime asked curiously as she gave a glance to both Kazuhiko and Sanryu at that moment.

"Kazuhiko Itsumaro," Kazuhiko chimed in as he gave a bow towards Orihime, though he glanced back over towards Chad, just something about him was rather intimidating. He shook the thought and glanced back over towards Orihime and said, "And the silent stump over there is my comrade and best friend Sanryu Kano." He smiled and than looked over towards Sanryu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a bow as well before he than looked toward Ichigo and than Rukia, "So these are the one's that are going to be helping out?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, the entire group, Ichigo and I, the girl standing infront of you is Orihime Inoue, than you have our Quincy friend Uryu Ishida, and than the big guy over there is Yasatori Sado, but everyone call's him Chad." Rukia said pointing out all of them. Both Kazuhiko and Sanryu gave a bow to all of them as each decided to give their greetings towards the two soul reapers as well.

That's really how the day went on, the group talked about the problem at hand, the people they had met, and how they were going to handle the problem. How the group would work out, and not to mention they needed to now go out in pairs. The entire time that Kazuhiko and Sanryu were explaining this Ichigo's eyes were always glancing between Kazu and the sky before he stopped and he just listened. Kazuhiko seemed to be doing most of the talking making him wonder if Sanryu actually knew what was going on fully. Surely he did, maybe he just didn't explain things all that well.

Shrugging the idea away Ichigo turned his attention to his comrades who were asking questions and Kazuhiko answering them the best they could. It took a few minutes but they finally stopped talking about it and the group they had just met was dispersing with Rukia calling Ichigo to come on, she was sure lunch would be ready. Ichigo was about to follow suit when Kazuhiko stopped him by grabbing hold of his wrist and than watched him turn and give him a curious look. Sanryu was giving him the same look and Kazuhiko just looked over at him.

"You can go ahead; I'll meet you at the little restaurant within the shopping district." He smiled and than looked at Ichigo, "Can I talk to you, alone just for a bit?" he asked curiously as he gave a smile.

Ichigo just stared for a second and than watched Sanryu take off and than he looked back towards Kazuhiko. "Uh, sure." He stated unsure of what he wanted to talk about.

"Let's walk this way." He stated as he let go of is wrist and than started walking further into the park and wasn't even waiting for Ichigo considering he could hear him following. "I wanted to ask, is there a reason why you can't stop looking at me? Actually, staring?" he asked curiously with a slight laugh.

Ichigo just stopped in his tracks and kind of froze, uh-oh, he's been caught. He stared and than laughed and said, "Um…well…" he paused and didn't know how to continue that statement. He tried to think long and hard about how he was going to talk to him. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Well…" Ichigo started out once again.

**AngelicFox12: Whoohoo, got this chapter done. It'll probably be the shortest compared to all the rest. Hmm…do we all see were this is head? And I do want to apologize for this chapter taking so long to write…I've been in a bit of a slump lately and I'm trying to come out of it so I can finish the story ^^**

**Ichigo: I can see where this heading and you're planning on embarrassing me.**

**Kazuhiko: Hmm…embarrassing yourself, is it really that embarrassing?**

**Ichigo: Uh…*goes silent for a second* Never mind Kazu, just ignore what I said.  
>Kazuhiko: *shrugs* okay…I'm gonna go see what's in store for the next chapter *wanders off* <strong>

**AngelicFox12: Okay you guys, no stealing the dialogue here. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. ^^ Until next time Sore-dewa (good-bye)**


	8. Confessions to Heartbreak

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 8…**

**Confession to Heartbreak**

Well this was just awkward; he was asking why he was staring. How was he supposed to answer that? It sort of started with a well…and than it was silent once more. Kazuhiko just stood there, a curious look upon his face as he waited for an answer from Ichigo, though it didn't look like he was going to be getting one anytime soon. He let out a sigh as he looked down and than back up and he smiled a bit.

"Ichigo, you have to say something if you're going to answer me." Kazuhiko laughed slightly before he looked back down and fiddled with the hem of his blue t-shirt.

"Well, I would say something if I could figure out what to say." He muttered as he glanced around and than back to Kazuhiko who was frowning now. Uh-oh, what did he do this time?

"Figure something out? Can't you just tell me straight up without having to figure it out?" he asked curiously as he stood there.

"I could, but it just wouldn't come out right so stop pushing me to tell you." He stated as he shook his head.

Kazuhiko just went silent for a bit and a muttered 'okay' was heard before he looked down at the ground and kept his eyes there. He didn't know what was taking the other male so long to answer but it was making him feel a little uncomfortable. He looked back up to look at Ichigo's face once more and saw him staring at something. He just followed his gaze to whatever he was looking at only to look back towards Ichigo and closed the gap between them.

Kazuhiko reached up and turned Ichigo to look at him and when he was staring he stood up on his tiptoes and than placed a gentle kiss upon his lips before going back down and backing away. He was blushing but Ichigo on the other hand looked shocked.

"I like you Ichigo, since the first day I saw you." He smiled a bit only to frown and back away a little more.

"What the hell was that, what do you take me for, some sort of…." he yelled out before pausing, "Just…you know what, never mind what I'm thinking, just don't come near me." Ichigo yelled as he turned and ran off his face red now since he was blushing so hard, but Kazuhiko didn't see it.

Kazuhiko stood there tears in his eyes, he hadn't meant to make the other mad. He looked down and than let himself fall to his knees as he sat there. 'guess that's what I get for trying.' He muttered, his heart feeling like it had shattered into a million pieces. He let out a sigh as he shook his head and than looked up towards the sky, it was seriously crumbling faster than the previous week, something drastic was happening and not much could be done about it at the moment.

So Kazuhiko just wiped his tears away before he walked from the park and down the road. He was quiet the entire time; his mind was the one that was currently busy. It was busy with thoughts of how he might have screwed up a really good friendship now, how were they going to work as a team to stop this if there was this awkwardness between them? He didn't know, but he was seriously panicking an he didn't want this to be his entire fault.

Letting out a sigh as he looked around once more he stopped infront of a store and used the reflection of the mirror to wipe away the tears. Though he froze for a moment and he glanced back as he noticed another figure in the window as well. Red was the last thing that Kazuhiko could remember. After that, there was nothing but utter darkness and he was aware of himself being carried, but he wasn't sure by what at that moment. Wait, red? He didn't, what was going on? No, he didn't just fall into the trap of someone, well this wasn't good.

**_Back with Ichigo and Gang_**

Back at the Kurosaki house where everyone was currently sitting somewhere in Ichigo's room, Ichigo sitting at his desk, Rukia was sitting on his bed next to Orihime, Chad and Uryu had taken their seats on the floor up against a wall. Sanryu had gone off to meet with Kazuhiko. Ichigo was rather quiet as the group sat there; well everyone was quiet sitting there. To be truthfully honest none of them knew what to say at that exact second.

Well, that was until a certain shinigami decided to come rushing through his door. Everyone's eyes turned to Sanryu who had been gone all but a mere fifteen minutes and without Kazuhiko with him? The group all gave curious looks before Rukia spoke up.

"Where's Kazu?"

"I don't know, I went to go meet with him, but he wasn't there." He stated. "He wasn't anywhere; his spirit pressure is completely gone." Sanryu said as he walked into the room. Ichigo just stared shocked, where had he gone, had he gone back to the soul society? He had to ask.

"Is there a possibility that he could have gone back to the soul society?" Ichigo asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not without notifying me first, we work in pairs and we tell eachother when we're returning." He muttered. "But it's not unlikely that he went back, guess I could call Captain commander or some other captain and see if they had seen him in the Soul Society." He stated with a nod as he calmed down a little, though it wasn't like he was already calm. That's one thing that Ichigo was a little curious, he was a bit too calm in his explanation, he also wasn't going to call right away which made him even more suspicious, but he threw that all out and just continued to sit there staring.

Sanryu walked in a little more and chose a nice place against the wall to lean on and crossed his arms. He stared at everyone and than said, "So, any news on how you're going to help us. I mean, we've got two members that we are quite aware of, but neither of them looked as if they could suppress spirit energy, so that must mean there's a third one." He stated with a shrug.

"That may be a possibility, but I don't think it's likely. If there was a third one we would have been able to tell, or more like a fourth. Those two were only goons, they were returning back to their leader by what I had heard." Ichigo stated as he glanced at all of them. He let out a sigh and than said, "I sure hope Kazu is alright." He muttered.

**_On the outskirts of Karakura Town_**

Somewhere on the outskirts of Karakura Town was a lone building that looked like it hadn't been used in forever. The walls were cracked and there were holes in the ceiling that let in light. Sitting high on the beams sat a man in red, all of us knows him as Hirokai, and beside him was his partner Callen. Across from them a little lower sat a new face, a female with black hair that came down to her waist, it had white stripes going down the front tracing out her bangs and continued to coat the tips. All three of them were staring down at the figure on the ground. Un-conscious and unmoving at the moment, Kazuhiko lay on the ground, tied up and gagged, this was their token. Their token for what exactly, only they and their leader knew that.

**AngelicFox12: Well, we're currently half way done with the story by now. Maybe more. There will be more surprises as we go on, hmm…I wonder what it'll be. *shrugs* who knows.  
>Ichigo: you made me look like an ass.<strong>

**AngelicFox12: Oh stop your complaining**

**Sanryu: *tiptoeing off* **

**Rukia and Ichigo: Where do you think your going?  
>Sanryu: *turns quickly* Bathroom?<strong>

**Rukia: Now?**

**Sanryu: Yes now…didn't want to interrupt the talking.  
>Ichigo: Alright, go ahead.<br>AngelicFox12: Just to pop in here, Reviews are always welcome and I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writing it ^^. We're winding down to the last half of the story…so make sure to stay tuned for more. **

**Sanryu: Okay, thanks…bye. Until next time Sore-dewa (good-bye)  
>AngelicFox12: Hey! That's my line!<strong>

**Sanryu: *runs off* **


	9. The Enemy's True Face

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 9…**

**The Enemy's True Face**

A few hours had passed since Kazuhiko had disappeared. It was growing dark outside and Kazu's eyes slowly started to open. Glancing around at his currently blurry surroundings he pushed himself up off the ground and to sitting on his knees. His eyes' starting to focus slowly as he realized it was no longer light out, so than it must have been closer to dinner now. His stomach growled as if acknowledging his thoughts of dinner and he let out a sigh, only realizing that he was currently gagged and that didn't make it easy to speak, so what were they going to do to him?

Kazuhiko glanced around, and when he looked up, the first thing he spotted were the three figures sitting high on the rubble looking down at him. He recognized two of them already as the two that had attacked him, Ichigo, Rukia and Sanryu. Oh, and the one in red, that was the one that had kidnapped him. Now he knew who it was, though, now he was attempting to free himself. He hated his gigai so much right now, and he hated his life. Ichigo had told him to stay away and now he was kidnapped, how could this get any worse?

That was answered quickly as he heard this screeching noise coming from somewhere towards where he figured was a door. In the shadows of the light that the moon was casting down he could make out a figure walking in this direction. Tall, lean and it looked like his hands were in his pockets at the moment.

"Ah, so our little sleeping beauty is awake." The figure had stated as he walked up towards Kazuhiko. Before he could reach the light though and Kazu could see him he stopped. That left Kazuhiko wondering who this was, the voice sounded so familiar at the moment. He watched the black figure raise a hand and signal for the girl to come on down and the black and white haired girl jumped and landed right behind Kazu undoing the gag and pulling it away from his mouth. Kazuhiko was just staring at the figure as he tilted his head a bit.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked not sounding too intimidating but rather curious as he sat there and stared at the figure.

"Ouch, you wound me Kazuhiko, don't you know who your talking to when you hear them?" he asked curiously, watching the look on Kazuhiko's face go from that of curiosity to that of shock and disbelief as he realized who he was talking to.

"No, it couldn't be. Oh, Sanryu please tell me it isn't true." He said as his eyes began to water. Was this truly his best friend? The one he had been working alongside for so long now? His heart was racing and he didn't want to believe it, but the moment that the figure stepped forward a smirk upon his face and this evil look in his eyes his fears were answered and this had become the worst day in history for Kazuhiko.

"Bingo."

"But why Sanryu, why?" he asked curiously.

"you ask way too many questions, but now that you know we can't let you go." He stated with a smirk, "I know you've already met Hirokai and Callen, but I'm afraid you haven't met Yuiko yet." He pointed to the female who was standing behind Kazuhiko right now.

Kazuhiko looked back towards the girl and that's when he felt the foot collide with his cheek and he was knocked onto the ground.

"oh, did I forget to mention, she doesn't like to be looked at by outsider's, that means no one within the immediate group." He smirked a bit and than looked back at Yuiko, "now, now Yuiko, why don't you just back up and go sit down. We'll have time to play with our dear friend later." He smiled a bit and watched the girl back away and than he looked back down at Kazuhiko with a frown.

Kazuhiko was down on the ground wincing slightly at the newest pain to his face. He slowly opened up his eyes and looked back towards Sanryu sitting up once again and spitting out the blood that was now pooling in his mouth from his now bitten tongue and lip. He stared and than shook his head, "Why, tell me why Sanryu!" he demanded as he licked his lip a bit before he maneuvered himself to stand up and stared at him.

"Why you ask? Why…hmmm, don't you just hate following orders, having rules?" he laughed a little, "Why have rules when freedom is so much freer, doing what you want, and with those that want to stop it we're just getting rid of them and starting this new world of ours. You'll be witness to the new world created by us, and you'll welcome the new god…me!" he said as he raised his arms up as he said, "The final stage is coming and there's no way you can stop it." He stated with a laugh.

Though Kazuhiko wasn't going to have it, he ran forward and than slammed right into Sanryu and pushed him to the ground before he toppled onto him and said, "You will be stopped and I'm going to do so…along with everyone else." He yelled as he felt himself being lifted up by the arms and he was glaring at Sanryu.

"you think you can stop me?"

"Yes, I do…and I will, you just watch!"

Sanryu was thoroughly impressed that Kazuhiko was standing up to him even after finding out what he planned to do. Laughing slightly as he stood up he said, "You're bold Kazu…but, you're just a brat that's getting in the way." He smiled a bit and than said, "Just go find somewhere to put him for now, no ones going to come looking for him for awhile." He waved off Hirokai who was now dragging Kazuhiko away to some other area in the building.

"You won't get away with this, Sanryu you'll pay for all you've done!" he yelled, though he really didn't want to believe that Sanryu was behind this entire thing. He had to get free and get out of here. He struggled for a bit before he was tossed into the wall of a small room. He slid down and than just sat there glaring at Hirokai and watching him leave him.

Once he was left alone he glanced around and stared at his surroundings, debris everywhere, there were girders down in the room crossing creating a way up, but the only thing stopping him was the fact that his hands were tied behind his back. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he wished he would have been paying more attention, all the signs were there. Sanryu being gone for multiple days at a time, disappearing randomly during their investigations, during their scan of the town, it was all there but he didn't see it. The fact he was quieter than usual, it just wasn't something he wanted to admit.

Kazuhiko opened his eyes once more and glanced around seeing if there was anything he could cut his bindings with. Seeing a bar off to the side that looked pretty jagged he scooted over and than started work, scratching up his hands just a little bit and than finally his hands were free. The rope falling and him standing and rubbing at his wrists as he looked around a little better, he could try and run but it wouldn't be very smart, not in the position he was in. One on four was not good odds.

Sighing he walked over towards the door and pressed his ear up against the door, it was a bit cold despite the summer air. He closed his eyes and listened in on the conversation. There was something about within a short amount of time, this world would be theirs to command over and than they'd bring down the soul society and there would be no where else to run. Kazuhiko pulled back and just walked back into the wall and slid down it closing his eyes and pulling his legs close to him to rest his head upon his knees. Best to just sleep it off and hope that someone comes to get him soon, or maybe he could attempt to leave when there was no one around, but for now might as well rest up and regain some energy even if he didn't need to, best to do so. So that's what he did, he fell asleep and just stayed that way for the rest of the night hoping that someone would come, hopefully.

**AngelicFox12: There ya go guys, another chapter down. It's only a matter of time before we reach the end. **

**Kazuhiko: This is ridiculous, I could easily take a couple of them, but that's only a couple. I can't take all four of them, and my best friend…come on.**

**AngelicFox12: Stop complaining Kazu, you're fine.  
>Kazuhiko: You try saying that when you've been kidnapped and who knows where you are.<strong>

**AngelicFox12: You're just a big baby.  
>Kazuhiko: Am n…<strong>

**AngelicFox12: yes you are. Now, reviews are welcomed…hope you're enjoying this story guys. So until next time sore-dewa (good-bye)**


	10. A Rescue Surprise

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 10…**

**A Rescue Surprise **

How long had it actually been now that he was there? Kazuhiko had lost count of the days after about three days. Yeah, he was fed properly though he didn't know why he was fed at all. They wouldn't need him at all for anything, so why keep him alive? Kazuhiko didn't know, but as the door opened his gaze shifted from the small light that was coming in from the hole in the roof, the smallest sliver of light gave him hope that they weren't too late to stop Sanryu, but he stared at said person and just glared for a bit as a plate of food was offered to him. Lunch already, well that sure was fast, oh well he'd wait till Sanryu left and go over to eat it.

He watched as Sanryu backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving his. He sighed and slowly got up and moved forward over towards where the plate was set down. He stared down at the sandwich on top of it and than shook his head. He took the plate and turned and headed back to his perch up against the wall and stayed there, picking at the bread on the sandwich. He ate it slowly and kept his eyes on the door like something was going to burst through the door at any moment. He wished someone would just burst through that door, but he was also giving up hope that anyone was coming at that second.

He closed his eyes as he put another piece of bread in his mouth and sat there silently. It wasn't too much longer and his eyes shot open when he heard something crashing in the next room over. He stared mid chew and listened to yelling in the next room. It sounded like Toshiro and there were two other voices he could hear, was that Rukia, maybe. He couldn't be sure, though he rose up from his spot and ran to the door as he pounded on the door and yelled.

"I'm in here!"

He could hear everything stop, well not everything was silent. He could hear scurrying around and yells to get out of there. That's when the door was pushed opened and Kazuhiko was pushed backwards only to fall on his butt. He stared wide eyed at the figure before him, and when he realized who it was his heart practically stopped, it was Ichigo. Ichigo was staring right back at him just not with the same look, his was more of a relief, worry, apologetic and many more emotions he could not decipher at that moment.

"Kazu…" he said as he ran over and he fell to his knees infront of him and pulled Kazuhiko into his arms. Kazuhiko was a bit stunned at the moment, but when he remembered who was holding him now he relaxed into his arms and smiled a bit before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo, he was lifted off the ground than and he just held on.

"Are you alright? I was worried when you didn't return home; it's been five days now." He said as he kissed his the top of Kazuhiko's forehead and than said, "Let's get you out of here." He stated with a nod as he than heard Toshiro.

"Ichigo, Rangiku and I are going to head off the kidnapper's, you and Rukia take him back to Orihime's." he yelled before he headed out with Rangiku and started after the group that had taken Kazuhiko.

"Hai!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder before he realized that Kazuhiko was now resting against his shoulder. He smiled and than started walking out of the room and following after Rukia. He was silent for a moment before he spoke in a soft voice so only Kazuhiko could hear, "Kazu…I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I didn't mean to, you just too me off guard and my mouth worked faster than my brain." He stated, "I…I like you too." He stated a slight blush upon his face as he looked ahead of him.

Kazuhiko was blushing furiously as he opened his eyes and looked up towards Ichigo. Was he really hearing him right, though by the reaction he was sure it was? He smiled and nuzzled into Ichigo, "I'm glad, that it was you who found me…and I'm glad the feelings are reciprocated." He stated softly as he closed his eyes as he felt Ichigo speed up to a run and he held onto him a little tighter as he glanced ahead of him and stared at the area around him.

Now that he got a good look at the terrain, it was mostly just open field; there were trees that spotted the area here and there and than the building that he was being held captive in. As he looked towards the sky though, he didn't really like what he saw. He had a frown upon his face; the sky was becoming darker and darker in spots. That just meant it was progressing faster than he had imagined. Ah, that was another thing he had to mention, he glanced to Ichigo and than he spoke.

"Ichigo, its Sanryu….he's the one behind it all, it's him." he stated quickly.

Ichigo looked down and gave a curious look. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm not…I saw him; he's been delivering my meals. He's going to end this world and by what I can see, sooner than I thought it would happen. Only a short period of time, I'm not sure how long but a short period of time is what he was talking to the other three about." He said quickly.

"Three more, so there's four altogether?"

Ichigo got a nod out of Kazuhiko as him; Rukia and Kazuhiko entered the town once more and ran the rest of the way towards Orihime's and once they got there he slowed to a walk carrying Kazuhiko inside to the apartment and setting him down on the couch so he was laying down and comfortable, it was the closet thing anyways.

Once inside and he was now lying down on the couch, he hadn't really realized how sore his muscles were till now. He sighed and watched as Ichigo sat down on the edge of the couch and than his gaze went to Orihime who was coming out of what he could figure was the kitchen, Rukia was leaning on the back of the couch looking down at him and he stared at them all before looking back at Ichigo. "They're strong, they can mask their spiritual pressure, if anything they'll return to the spot you found me…it's the only place they have by what I can see." Kazu stated with a slight sigh.

Ichigo just shushed him and told him to relax and they'd take care of it, or better yet, take care of Sanryu and his followers. Kazuhiko just nodded and than looked at everyone else before Ichigo looked at them and shooed them away. Kazuhiko closed his eyes and let out one more sigh as he relaxed into the couch. It was way comfortable than that old building's concrete floor.

"Why don't you just rest here, if you need anything we won't be far." He stated with a smile as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon Kazuhiko's lips before he stood up and walked towards the kitchen where everyone currently was.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?" Ichigo turned around and looked back towards Kazu.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." He stated with a smile as he rolled onto his side and curled his legs a little to get more comfortable. Soon, he was falling back asleep and relaxed a bit more as he listened to the footsteps disappear into the kitchen and than talking began. He fell asleep to that talking knowing he was safe once again, it wasn't fun knowing if you were going to die or live the next day, but it was nice to know he had someone to come back to. He had Ichigo, the one person that meant the most to him.

Back in the kitchen where the rest of the people were, Ichigo had started talking with Rukia and Orihime.

"He said it was Sanryu and three other men. I'm guessing it's the two that attacked us about a week ago." He stated with a nod, "He also said that they were trying to end this world to create a new…or something like that." He stated.

"So, they're just going to destroy one world to create a new one?"

"that's what I'm getting out of it, and not to mention if they don't stop with this world, the Soul Society may be the next stop." He sighed and shook his head, "We'll have to stop them as soon as possible." He nodded.

Rukia stood silent as she tried to think for a second, though than Orihime spoke up. "I agree with Ichigo, as soon as possible." She stated.

Rukia nodded and than looked to Ichigo, "You guys are both right…let's wait till captain Hitsugaya returns and than we can explain everything to him and Lieutenant Matsumoto." With a nod from all three of them they turned and went to do whatever they needed, Rukia sitting down in the kitchen, Orihime talking with her, and Ichigo sitting back out in the living room with Kazuhiko. It was only a matter of time now.

**AngelicFox12: Wow, well…we're getting ever so close. Anyways, I'm gonna make this a quick one. I've got more story to get to writing. Reviews are welcome and I hope you are enjoying this story. I will get back to the Tetsuhara Sibling's story once I finish this one, and there will be lots more projects after this. Keep an eye on my profile to see what new projects I'm working on at the moment, finished projects and also for updates as to when things will get done.  
>Ichigo: you talk too much.<br>AngelicFox12: I have to keep my reader's happy. Anyways, reviews are welcomed, Keep on reading and until next time, sore-dewa (good-bye)**


	11. Warnings and Onslaughts

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 11…**

**Warnings and Onslaughts **

Toshiro had returned after a few hours, having lost the group. Rangiku was with the other girls in the kitchen and the guys consisting of Toshiro, Ichigo, Kazuhiko, Uryu and Chad were sitting in the living room. Kazuhiko had woken up just a mere moment ago after having been asleep for so long. He had woken up to sitting in Ichigo's lap, his head resting upon his shoulder. He had asked why, but all he got was to make room for the other's to sit down. Kazuhiko knew it was more than that and Ichigo knew he knew, so they both just stayed quiet from there as Toshiro started to speak with Ichigo and Kazuhiko about what was going on.

"Kazu is there anything you can tell us about the group?" he asked curiously.

"well, it's lead by Sanryu that I'm sure of." He said, "And there are three others with him, and they all seem to be Shinigami, unless of course they've just had some sort of training like Ichigo's friends." He said shaking his head a bit, "I only know that they are planning on destroying both this world and Soul society to create a new world. He wants to become god." Kazuhiko explained before going quiet as he glanced around everyone.

"How much time do we have?" Toshiro cut in when no one was going to ask any questions.

"I don't know, a short amount of time, I didn't exactly hear how long." He stated with a sigh as he looked up towards Ichigo and than looked back towards Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya, I've also noticed that the one in read, Hirokai, he seems to be Sanryu's second hand man. He seems to be doing all the dirty work while Sanryu is standing back on the side lines." He stated with a sigh.

Toshiro just nodded, but before he could say anything something came crashing through the window and pinned itself into the coffee table in the center of the room before it burst into flames leaving a message written in ashes on the table. Upon hearing the breaking of glass though Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime had run into the room as they stared at the ashes on the table, the message that was left behind:

Don't try to stop me, the end will come and you'll bow before me.  
>Though, I will give you the chance to attempt and stop me.<p>

Meet me on the outskirts of town, but it won't be easy getting there.

Next Friday at sundown…don't be late or you lose your chance.

With that read, everyone knew who had sent the message. Glancing towards the window though, Kazuhiko stood up from Ichigo's lap and walked over to the window peering out. No one was there, but he was sure that he knew who it was. So they had a week, that wasn't very long. He sighed and looked back towards the group.

"We may want to take the time to train up and make sure we're ready. We can't underestimate our enemy." He stated as he than looked back ahead of him, "especially Sanryu." He muttered to himself as he stared out at the darkening sky, though it wasn't just darkness anymore. In the spots that were darker than the rest, lightning could be seen flashing between the crevices. It was going way too fast, and he knew by next week, this world would be in ruins. He just hoped within the week's time it wouldn't be too late, guess they'll find out.

Ichigo had stood up and walked over to stand behind him. Placing his hands on his shoulders he stared out the window before looking down at Kazuhiko and giving a worried look.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; it's just a big shock to know your best friend is the one behind all of this." He muttered to himself as he looked up towards Ichigo and gave a small smile to show he was alright. He hoped it came across like that because he didn't want to seem like he was coming off fake. That wouldn't be a good idea, so he just turned his gaze right back towards the window and stared out of it. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back against Ichigo and stood there silently.

The night seemed rather silent; no one knew what to say at the moment, though silence seemed to only last till midnight. When the minute hand had ticked past the midnight mark, a large screeching roar could be heard coming from some distance away. Everyone who was awake, which now only consisted of Ichigo, Toshiro and Rukia looked at one another and than back to the group that was sleeping in whatever they could find. Of course, Kazuhiko got the couch, Orihime got her bed in the bedroom, Uryu had found a spot in one of the recliners, Chad was asleep sitting against the wall, and Rangiku had fallen asleep at the table.

The trio once more looked at eachother before they all three headed out, yeah they all three didn't need to, but it would be best to travel in a group. Not knowing when they'd be attacked again and hollows were starting to show up in larger numbers they had noticed. With that said, the group started to zero in on their target they had heard not so long ago. The target though wasn't just one person, along with them were the one called Callen and the other called Yuiko. The two were currently in command of a group of three hollows, their arms crossed and a smile upon their faces, this wasn't going to be easy. Good thing they all came together.

Ichigo, Rukia and Toshiro stopped and stood there staring at their enemy, each one drawing their zanpakuto's and readying for a battle. This would give them good practice before the real big battle all three of them knew was coming within the next week. They would need to train, and it seemed that the only place to do that is Kisuke's place, the training ground there.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Callen said with a slight laugh.

"I just want them destroyed quickly, than we can return." Yuiko had stated as she jumped down from the shoulder of one of the hollows. She didn't look like she had any weapons on her, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. The girl was walking right towards the three soul reapers who were standing ready to attack.

"Yui-chan, be careful." Callen said with a snicker.

"how many times have I told you not to call me that!" she yelled back towards Callen turning to face him. When she turned back to face the group she pointed and tilted her head, "You're going down." She smirked and than said, "Hollow's attack…don't leave anything remaining." She yelled.

That's when it all started; the three hollows began their attack on the group. Ichigo, Rukia and Toshiro stood there and readied themselves before Rukia just looked at them.

"Leave the hollow's to me…you two take on idiot one and two." She said nodding to them. The other two stared at her and nodded as they moved forward and Ichigo went after Callen and Toshiro went after Yuiko. And so started an epic battle that would start a long line of battles throughout the next week.

**AngelicFox12: Alrighty guys, we're winding down now, it's getting really close. I think I only have about five more chapters to go before the end. Maybe, I can't say for sure. And just a heads up, the only battle scene I will be putting in here will be the final battle. Reason being that writing battle scenes is not my forte. I suck at it. So, if you want to see the battle scene's you'll have to message me or leave a comment stating so and I will write it up for you. **

**Ichigo: Wow, this has been one crazy ride.**

**Rukia: You're telling me.  
>Toshiro: So…<br>Rukia and Ichigo: So?**

**Toshiro and AngelicFox12: This concludes this chapter, so keep on the look out for more. Reviews are welcome, so keep an eye out for the next chapter. Until next time Sore-dewa (goodbye)**

**AngelicFox12: *glares at toshiro* Stop trying to say my lines**

**Toshiro: I was saying them first.  
>AngelicFox12: They are my lines and I say them…so bug off kid.<br>Toshiro: I am not a kid!**

**AngelicFox12: Are too, now if you guys enjoyed this story please review. Like I said, only a few chapters left. Sore-dewa for now. (Good-bye for now)**


	12. One Week One Outcome

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 12…**

**One Week, One Outcome**

That night when Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro had returned back to Orihime's, there were two people now awake. One being Rangiku and the other being Kazuhiko. They had both looked over towards the trio as they entered, Kazu standing from his seat on the couch and Rangiku joining him as they met the group at the entrance. Questions were asked as to where they were and what was going on. The trio though was well spent and tired from the battle, it seemed more taxing than they had actually planned it to be. The two soul reaper's they figured them to be had surprising strength and power when fighting them and Ichigo and Toshiro had to watch one another's back as they would attack the same person at one time. Rukia had taken care of the hollows swiftly which had been very helpful, but than even with the three of them fighting off the other two it took tremendous power.

Once the explaining was done, Toshiro, Rukia and Ichigo went to go find a place to relax. Kazuhiko just watched them, Rangiku following behind her captain. He let out a sigh and than walked back over to the couch he had been sleeping in, but stopped when he saw Ichigo on his side, Zangetsu sitting against the couch and Ichigo was asleep. He leaned on the back and watched him sleep before tilting his head a bit. He looked around at everyone and than he turned towards the window, opening it up before he jumped out and up onto the roof of the apartments where he spent his time looking out over the night sky. That's where he had fallen back asleep as well. With that, the week before they're fight would start at sunrise.

Day1

As the day begun, the sleeping Kazuhiko who was still currently on the roof opened his eyes and peered out over the new day. He could hear movement down below as well, which signaled that people were now moving around and waking up. He stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof before he turned and stepped backwards off of it allowing himself to drop off before he grabbed the ledge of the window and quickly hoisted himself up. He pulled himself into the apartment room and glanced around. It seemed Uryu was now waking up and so was Chad; the others seemed to still be sleeping.

He didn't blame them, they had a rough night. He was just going to leave them sleep, but knowing the girl who owned the place, she'd probably wake up so bubbly and wake everyone else up. He shook that thought and went into the kitchen to find a quick bite to eat, considering once everyone got up they'd have to leave. He would worry about that later though; right now his stomach was craving food. He opened up the fridge and looked around, but really there was all this weird food that looked like it could come out and eat you. It was kind of scary really, so he just closed the fridge and let out a sigh turning and staring at Chad and Uryu.

"You wanna eat that stuff be my guest." He stated as he walked around them and proceeded to wait for everyone to wake up, get ready for their trip over to Kisuke's and than train over there. That's basically how the day went too, training and than coming back to rest at Orihime's for the rest of the night. There was the occasional hollow attack, and a couple of them would go out and take care of it quickly before returning back and heading back off to bed to await the next day.

Day 2-4

Days two through four were just the same way as day one. The group would get up and than go off to Kisuke's to go train up before they would head back. There was a significant change in everything now. The sky was almost completely blacked out. The sun hasn't shown in the sky since the third day of training and it seemed to have started raining. People were now aware of the new phenomenon and whispers and talk about all that was happening and the end of the world started to surface from the living world. Contact between Captain Commander Yamamoto and the soul reapers was now a constant thing, if there was any sudden change or brief detail that needed to be spoken of it was told.

Talk between the people there also became more and more as the fourth day approached. Talk was usually of the upcoming battle in three days, the training and how they would need a break the day before the challenge took place. Everyone knew by than that there was going to be no break, all hell would have broken loose by than and they didn't know how anyone was going to handle it. So with that, the group just continued on with their day to day training and relaxing, their talk about up coming events, if this truly would be the end or not, if they could stop it. Yeah they have overcome many obstacle before, but this was on a whole new level and how were they going to survive it? Well, this would only be figured out once the battle actually started.

Day 5-6

Training was rather vigorous this day. It seemed everyone was going at it their hardest and no one seemed to want to give up. There were only two days now till their up coming battle and there seemed nothing more for anyone to do than just keep up their training. There were two soul reapers constantly on patrol though now considering hollows were appearing more frequently and in larger numbers. There was no speck of blue in the sky anymore except for maybe little spots. By the time that the final battle was here, there would be no blue, just black sky.

It was kind of eerie really and everyone was hoping that it wouldn't be too late. That's all anyone could hope for. That's exactly what happened through day five, it ended with everyone returning to Orihime's house and relaxing once night really came. No one knew when night had come considering the sky didn't have any stars, no moon, just flashes of lightning every now and than. How it was raining, no one knew.

On day six, everyone had taken the initiative to relax and just talk about things. It wasn't easy because everyone knew what was coming tomorrow. No one was looking forward to it, but everyone was looking forward to stopping the end from coming faster than it already was.

Day 7

It's been a week since they had gotten the warning and challenge from Sanryu. Everyone was ready to go, though Kazuhiko had been a bit out of it. He didn't want to have to face his best friend. Yeah he was evil, but he was his friend wasn't he? He let out a sigh and than followed the group out of the room and everyone started to head towards the outskirts of Karakura town. Groups of soul reaper now joining them as they moved through the town, it was only because they needed the extra help fighting back the hollows. That was the only reason why they had called upon the extra help.

It wasn't long till they were coming upon the outskirts. Hollows were roaming freely and looked like they were ready to attack, but atop the building that had housed them for many days now, the building Kazuhiko was held captive in stood Hirokai and Sanryu. Sanryu had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, where Hirokai was sitting down and staring at the large group, a feral look in his eyes which made Kazuhiko kind of hesitate for a moment in continuing. Ichigo of course had stayed beside him and ushered him on with a smile before he went back to being serious and looked towards the two figures and the hollows.

"So you came, I'm impressed." yelled Sanryu over the thunder in the sky, by now there was no blue, no sun, and no clouds by the looks of it. There was just darkness, that's all it was.

**AngelicFox12: Okay guys, down to the last chapters. The last three chapters will be posted on the same day. So keep an eye out for them. ^^ It's been a long journey and I'm so proud to be able to be finishing this. Reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Sore dewa for now (good bye for now)**


	13. The Beginning of the End

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 13…**

**The Beginning of the End**

The group stood there and glared at Sanryu who was standing there smirking even after he had spoken. Kazuhiko just stared at his friend, there were so many emotions going through his features at that moment that he didn't know which was more apparent at the moment, his anger towards him or the sadness he was feeling for his friend for doing all of this. He couldn't decipher it, but he stayed next to Ichigo the entire time. Rukia, Toshiro and Rangiku were standing with their hands on their Zanpakuto's ready to attack at any moment. Uryu was standing there ready to take out any hollows he could along with Orihime and Chad. The group stood ready for anything that may come their way.

Sanryu looked rather amused at the group standing before him. He looked to the mass of hollows that stood ready at his command before he raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Almost instantaneously the hollows started at the group.

"Your attempts at stopping me will be futile." Sanryu stated with a bit of a smirk before he went silent to watch the battle ensue.

Everyone but Ichigo and Kazuhiko attacked the on coming hollows. The two of them were staring up at Sanryu and Hirokai. The rain had begun to fall full force down upon them now, making it hard to stop from slipping on the ground while attacking the hollows.

"If you think your all high and mighty, why don't you come down here and prove it!" yelled Ichigo, "Instead of cowering on that roof." He had pointed his zanpakuto towards the two and Kazuhiko had drawn his, his heart clenching with every second as he knew what had to be done. Tears were rolling down his face, though they were mixing with the rain so it made it hard to distinguish what were tears and what was rain.

Sanryu raised an eyebrow at the challenge and smirked before he looked towards Hirokai and motioned for him to come with. The two jumped down from the roof and than started to walk towards the other two. The sounds of the rain could be heard hitting the roof and their heads, the cries of the hollows as they were being defeated, screams of the group fighting them as they were knocked back. Ichigo and Kazuhiko stood there ready to attack when the time called for it.

"You're pretty brave for challenging me like this, I'll give you that much." His gaze shifted towards Kazuhiko and he walked over towards him before he reached out and ran his hand gently down his cheek and stopped only to grab his chin. "More surprising is you Kazu, I never thought you would attack me at all, you're too good of a friend to do that." He stated.

Kazuhiko had pulled his face out of Sanryu's hand and than he glanced at the two of them before going back to Sanryu.

"No friend of mine would be doing this, so don't think you can get off calling us friends." It hurt to say that to Sanryu considering he still considered him his best friend. He was just hiding the fact that it hurt to say such a thing.

Ichigo had reached over and pulled Kazuhiko back and than kept his hand wrapped gently around one of his wrists to keep him from moving forwards. It was mostly to keep Ichigo from attacking Sanryu right off the bat. When Sanryu saw this he smirked and than glanced over towards Hirokai.

"Take him out." He stated as bluntly as he nodded towards Kazuhiko.

This making Kazuhiko instantly take up arms as the other male came towards him. Ichigo on the other hand had to block himself for Sanryu had come at him just as quickly when he was distracted.

"Your opponent is me Kurosaki."

And so the battle began, with the first clashing of blades, and a battle to the end or in this case, a battle to the beginning. No one knew the outcome, but as this fight began, the ones against the hollows were dwindling fast as these were not your ordinary hollows it seemed. They seemed stronger somehow, and it was really causing a mass of people to be knocked unconscious in various areas of the field.

**AngelicFox12: Well guys, this chapter came out shorter than I expected…I was having so much trouble with just this one chapter that I said screw it….we'll attempt to put something here. So I hope you enjoy it. Only a few more chapters to go, so keep an eye out. As for now, sore-dewa (goodbye)**


	14. The Hour of Darkness

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 14…**

**The Hour of Darkness**

Their blades clashed for the first time within the battle, the sky was no longer the blue color it had been. Instead it was pitch black, not with clouds, just a large black void. Purple lightning streaked across the sky as the rain came down upon the darkened world below. Soul reapers, hollows, and the two remaining members of a group of four rogue soul reapers were all in an all out war. One side to stop the end that was coming upon them, the other side bringing forth the end only to start up a world of their own, to show everyone who the new gods were. No one seemed to want to let that happen, the only people going for that were the four that had started this entire problem.

Ichigo and Sanryu were going head to head at the moment. Each time their blades struck sparks flew off of them like little tears of light coming off of their zanpakuto's. Running through the grass of the field Ichigo moved forward swinging Tensa Zangetsu towards Sanryu who was swinging his Saishi no Gingitsune towards Ichigo. The blades clashed once more creating that same clashing sound, Sanryu taking the second blade and swinging it directly towards Ichigo who had seen this coming and pushed back away from Sanryu in time to only get grazed upon his upper arm. It didn't seem to faze him one bit though.

Back over towards the rest of the group, Kazuhiko had gone onto fighting the fire wielder that had been causing him nothing but trouble, the wielder of Suzaku as he would say. Kazuhiko had tears streaming down his face he was so upset that his best friend had become their enemy, but the rain was obscuring that fact. His zanpakuto only in shikai at the moment considering that's all he was capable of clashed with the large sword that Hirokai wielded. They clashed together creating a mixture of fire and ice. One wanting to melt the other, only for the opposite effect to happen as the other only wanted to put the other out.

Kazuhiko attacked pushing forward and getting up close towards Hirokai.

"Why…what's your reason for doing this? What's the point in creating a world when there's going to be no one there to enjoy it?" Kazuhiko had asked yelling over the thunder that crashed through the atmosphere at that time.

Hirokai just laughed a little and said, "You don't have the right to know." He stated as he pushed Kazuhiko back only to bump into someone. He glanced back only to see Toshiro landing behind him after having attacked one of the many hollows that were there. The group that had followed them there had left the fighting of the two final members up to him and Ichigo; the others were off fighting the hollows. By everyone's perspective the battle seemed like it was just a waste of time and that nothing good would come out of it.

"Watch your footing Kazu, and keep your eye on your opponent. We'll watch your back and take care of the hollows." Toshiro said as he pushed off the ground and went to attack another hollow that was just causing a little too much trouble for its own good.

Kazuhiko just nodded and turned his gaze just in time to see the attack of Hirokai coming at him and he blocked it with his zanpakuto, sliding back just a bit as he stared back towards Hirokai.

Ichigo and Sanryu's battle commenced, their zanpakuto's continuing to clash against one another. Ichigo had managed as he attacked Sanryu to get a few strikes upon his upper body. Crimson colored the white coloring of his outfit, contrasting dearly with it. Ichigo had a few extra gashes in him as well, though you couldn't really see it upon the black of his outfit. The two took their battle to the sky after Sanryu decided that it was getting into too close of quarters down there.

Once up in the sky the two looked like nothing more than the flashes of lightning that graced the sky above. Ichigo had given a glance down towards Kazuhiko for a moment, just to make sure he was alright through all of this. His gaze was brought back though as Sanryu came at him.

"You're opponent is me, so pay attention!" he yelled as he came flying towards him with a swing of the blades, these balls of silver flames came out homing in on Ichigo at that moment.

Ichigo turned his gaze back to Sanryu before he dodged a couple of the fire balls, his back and side getting singed by the flames. He stood there slightly hunched over after the attack and than he raised his head.

"So that's how you play." He chuckled a bit and than said, "Alright, we'll do it your way." He smirked a bit before he swung his blade and than yelled out, "Getsuga Tensho!" A black crescent shaped blast with a red outline around it was sent straight towards Sanryu at that moment. Sanryu looked at it and than held up his two blades like he was going to block the attack.

Managing to block it only to a point, he was sent flying back. Having to press down his feet he skid to a halt and looked up and smirked, "now that's what I'm talking about. If I'm going to have someone try and stop me from bringing this world to its end, than I want them at full strength!" he said as he than rushed forwards towards Ichigo swinging both blades as more flames came spurting out from it.

Back on the ground though, Kazuhiko had blocked a few extremely hot attacks from Hirokai. The two of them were at it just about as hard as Ichigo and Sanryu were going at it at the moment. It wasn't till the two rushed at one another their blades clashing did Hirokai get up close to Kazu and speak.

"You think you're going to save this pathetic land, well guess what…you're wrong." He hissed out as he pushed Kazuhiko back and than using a good amount of energy he swung his blade in more of a circle. Kazuhiko had blocked the attack, though it was becoming harder and harder to, he could feel his arm straining against holding the attack from hitting him. When he thought he could hold it back he felt some sort of impact upon his arm and it had knocked him backwards. Everything happened so fast as Hirokai swung his blade once more and sliced it right across Kazu's side.

Kazuhiko stood there shocked before he glanced down at the now gushing wound on his side. Crimson spilling from it and soaking the clothes he wore. He stumbled back before hitting a tree and sliding down it. His gaze shifting up towards Hirokai as he looked on in horror, he was going to die there. He couldn't use his arm at the moment. His heart raced, though he had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado number Ninety, Kurohitsugi!" he yelled as he watched Hirokai become enveloped in a black box, only to soon be pierced by the protrusions from it. There were no screams, nothing; when the box disappeared Hirokai was nothing more. Kazuhiko just sat there, his good hand resting over the wound on his side, holding it to stop the bleeding.

Ichigo on the other hand was furious with Sanryu and continued the battle as to where it was now. Beaten pretty well, he was going to finish this fight with him as the victor, even if he lost his life in the process. That's exactly what he was going to do. The other's down below which included Rangiku, Toshiro, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, and many other's from the soul society, they were working on defeating the over abundance of Hollow's at that moment. Some of them having been knocked unconscious or too injured to fight anymore, it was up to those left who were able to fight onwards.

Kazuhiko's gaze rested upon the sky, his tears still streaming down his face in which the rain was helping shield them. Now it was only a matter of watching the love of his life and his best friend fights it out until the end. Who would win no one really knew, though most were hoping it was Ichigo. Nothing had ever looked so grim in any of their lives at this moment, and it was only a matter of time before the entire world just collapsed.

Ichigo's blade clashed once more with both of Sanryu's as their battle continued onward with no end in sight, though both of them wearing low on energy knew that the end was near for one of them.


	15. The End has Finally Come

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Chapter 15…**

**The End has Finally Come**

The battle had ensued, the rain coming down non-stop and the darkened sky didn't show any signs of stopping. The end really looked like it was going to come and the world looked like it was all going to stop in existence.

Upon the battlefield on the outskirts of Karakura Town, people lay either unconscious or watching the outcome of the final battle. Rukia was lying on her stomach unconscious, bleeding from wounds that were freshly opened from the battle that she had fought. Orihime was sitting up against a tree unconscious, Uryuu and Chad were somewhere amongst the many soul reapers. Toshiro was currently checking a couple of people including Rangiku, and Kazuhiko was sitting against a tree holding a wound he had received to his side during his battle. His arm was obviously broken as well and his eyes seemed to be glued to something in the sky, tears running down his face.

Ichigo was currently in the sky, fighting within the rain against an opponent that they had never seen coming, but it had happened. He had been fighting against none-other than Sanryu Kano, the one man that they would have never suspected in a million years. This fight had been going on for the better part of an hour now. They had all taken care of the other three members of this group of rogue shinigami who felt that they were treated unfairly in both realms. That's why they were going to end it completely. Both, shinigami looked like they were wearing down to their last legs.

Sanryu was delivering blow after blow, Ichigo returning each blow. The both of them having cuts upon them, Ichigo had a good slash across his stomach where as Sanryu had one across his chest and under his eye. They both looked like they were running out of steam, but the fight ensued.

With Ichigo stopping for a moment and than coming forth with his zanpakuto, knocking Sanryu off balance only to come at him with a full stab into his stomach and than slicing out. Blood seemed to spatter everywhere within the sky and come raining down just like rain that was coming down as hard as it possibly could. It was than, that a smile crossed Sanryu's face and he spoke with one last request.

"The end will come….but until than…take care of Kazu…" He fell backwards and out of the sky before hitting the ground with a bone crushing thud. With that Ichigo just watched him fall and stared down at him.

Giving a last smirk of his own, Ichigo than replied silently, "Don't worry…I'll take care of him."

He gave a glance back down towards Kazuhiko who was sitting there staring and sent a soft smile in his direction. Kazu just stared up towards Ichigo and smiled back giving a slight laugh as tears came down his face, watching as the clouds seemed to slowly part and the sun beginning to rise right behind Ichigo.

_I want to change the world_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get a shining love_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_Its wonderland_

Ichigo made his way back down to the ground and than turned to look back up towards the sky as the blue returned to it, the sun started to shine through, and the rain slowly came to a halt. What really made this special, were the two birds that flew across the sun swirling around eachother. With that, Ichigo turned around and made his way over towards Kazuhiko.

_I felt so worried when I spent all the time_

_Thinking of the future of us_

'_Cause I know there's nothing I really want to know._

_And than I met you_

_So I could feel_

_What you should know_

_I finally found your love_

Ichigo walked over and than knelt down next to Kazuhiko after he had re-sheathed his zanpakuto and than lifted him into his arms. Kazuhiko leaned into Ichigo when he was lifted up and cried into his shoulder. He kissed the side of his head and smiled as he looked towards the sky once more. Kazuhiko who had been crying the entire last part of this battle had finally looked up towards the sky and stared at it, tears continuing to fall down his face. He had lost his best friend, but he had gained so, so much more.

_And now I'm really feeling alright_

'_Cause the nightmare has gone_

_And this is the way to love you. _

Ichigo looked back at Kazuhiko and smiled, "The end might have come in its own way, but we have opened the door to a whole new future." He stated with a smile before he turned and started to walk over to see if he could help anywhere. The sun was now shining upon the world signaling the beginning of a new and bright future.

_I want to change the world_

_Walk again; never miss the way_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you_

_And we can fly away_

_If you can stay with me forever_

_Change my mind_

_Won't get lost if your passions true_

_I'm gonna fly with you again_

_So you can spread your wings_

_And you will fly with me away_

_Its wonderland_

**AngelicFox12: And so guys, there is one more chapter…the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did. Again Reviews are welcome.  
>Ichigo: *smiles* I'm glad that's over…<strong>

**Kazuhiko: Me too *leans against Ichigo***

**AngelicFox12: Thanks for reading I'm thinking of maybe making a sequel to this story but I'm not too sure. I will most likely state it at the end of the Epilogue. **

**The song used is Change the World, the first season opening to Inuyasha. So, until next time Sore dewa (good-bye)**


	16. Epilogue: A Golden Future

**Author's note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did; well…I'm not even going to say what would happen. I also wanted to point out that some captains and or lieutenants will be changed around to fit accordingly to my story. There is going to be yaoi in this so if you don't like don't read, as for everyone else, enjoy the story ^^ **

**Epilogue…**

**A Golden Future**

Six months have passed since the end had almost come. Since that fateful day Ichigo and Kazuhiko had gotten an apartment for the two of them, now living together. Upon the wall that you can see when you first walk in, a picture of Kazuhiko and Ichigo could be seen, and just right below that sitting in a small frame on a small table sat a picture of Sanryu. Right in the corner it had a small scripture on it:

Sanryu;

One hell of a friend,

You may be gone but

You will never be forgotten.

Ichigo sat in the recliner that was facing the television screen in the living room. Watching the news, even after the six months, some of the news channels were still talking about the incident they referred to as the days of darkness. He laughed slightly and shook his head as he couldn't believe how popular it had become, but than again it didn't surprise him either. People were so easily amazed by whatever was out of the norm.

"What's so funny?" asked Kazuhiko as he walked out of the bedroom after putting some blankets away in the closet. He walked over to Ichigo and than slid into his lap. Kazuhiko was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a white image of some band on it with a sweater over it. On his right arm he had a short cast on it, it was currently still healing from being busted in the last battle about six months ago, and the cast would be coming off soon anyways.

"Oh, it's nothing, just the fact that people can't seem to stop talking about a certain incident" he stated with a smile.

Kazuhiko gave a glance over towards the picture, "one thing Sanryu use to say, people are idiots if they keep talking about the same thing over and over again, but, they're smart idiots because they will never forget those important event's that shape the world we know today." He smiled.

"he sure had a way with words didn't he?" he asked.

"yeah, he did. But so do you, because of that incident we've opened up doors towards a new future. For us, the end is far from near; we just look towards the future and hope it's a bright one." He smiled and than turned his head and leaned in placing a kiss upon Ichigo's lips and than pulled back and stared, "Let's look forward to forever."

"yeah, forever. Sounds good." He stated as the two of them than gave a look towards Sanryu's picture and stared at it. It'll almost be six months exactly; they'd have to go visit his grave soon. With that thought in mind Kazuhiko turned his gaze back towards the television, his head resting upon Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo had his arms loosely wrapped around Kazu's waist now and the two sat there in silence for the time being.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki' Kazuhiko said with a smile as he broke the silence.

"I love you too Kazu." Ichigo said as he kissed the top of his head and looked towards the television again. Life has been returned to normal for everyone now, though there is always darkness lurking around each corner, but for now, this leg of the journey is finally over for these two. As for what lies ahead of them only time will tell, but that's a story for another time.

**AngelicFox12: with that, the story has finally come to an end, I hope that all of you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, and as for a sequel, well…we'll just have to wait and see. Sore dewa (good-bye)**


End file.
